One last secret
by Katlyn S
Summary: Mona is now part of the liars group.. all secrets were revealed.. well all but one regarding miss Marin and her secret lover. Set in 4x1


**This is my first story so please be gentle. Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. I might continue writing depending on the reviews and my inspiration. I own nothing**

Mona's POV

"i'm not in the mood to play room service" she says with a serious face... _of course i can give you the chip but that's not what i really want to give you.. _i wanted to spill it out but i can't say those things in front of the girls.

"i wish i could give it to you Hannah but i can't" truth is i could but that wouldn't help me get Hannah back.

"why? do you need more stuff to takes us down?" Emily says, and i almost.. ALMOST feel scared she'll try to punch me again, but i know she wouldn't do it. I'd manage to make her stronger but i know that deep down she's still a scared little girl in love with her sadistic best friend.

I would give them the chip without a second thought if i wasn't trying to protect Hannah and her mom. Yes they have secrets, i know all of them and they think they already know about mine, but there's something that only Hannah knows. But she'll never tell, she's too shy and scared to talk about it and i understand why but it still hurts. I thought that by now she'd already accepted her feelings or at least admitted what we had going on before they found out about me being A. But no, she ignored it and found herself a hobo look-a-like boyfriend, Caleb that asshole.

"No! i just need to know who red coat is and so do you. She tried to kill all of us". They still don't trust me.. hell i can't blame them but they don't really know why i joined the A team and i'm trying really hard not to tell them right now for Hannah's safety and pride. I needed to find a way to get them to trust me. "Like it or not we are in this together".

"Prove it" i almost smile at Arias 'i'm serious' face but suddenly an idea pops into my head so i keep my poker face on.

Almost as she could read my mind Spencer says the million dollar phrase "We want everything you have on us" I smile to myself because with that they gave me my stronger chance to win them over.

"Mi casa es su casa" i smirk but i see something in Hannah's eyes... no it can't be, after what i have done to her its impossible to believe that she stills feels something for me other than disgust and fear. And hurt, yes that's for sure. I hurt the only person I've ever loved and lost her for what it seems to be forever. Yet that flicker in her eyes left me curious.

Hannah's POV

_Oh god how i love when she speaks foreign_.. my knees tremble but i snap out of it rather quickly. After everything she's done to me and my friends i can't allow myself to fall into those feelings again. She betrayed me and i can't forgive her.

"In English" i blurt out without taking my eyes of her. _Well that was highly intelligent Hannah__**.**_

After that i really don't remember much, i know we left Spencer's house and got in the car but i lost myself in thoughts as soon as we saw Wilden's corpse on the ground. The pig (the actual one we saw the night before) was in a body bag, the car was still there and there were tons of little yellow evidence numbers scattered around the ground, but i still couldn't get over the shock of finding out the creepy cop was dead. i found myself in the lair looking at everything that Mona had on and about us but there was something hanging in my mind that was making my brain go in overdrive mode. Did Mona kill Wilden?

It was a fair question, after all she was part of the A team and she even took his car chip so that must mean she had something she wanted to hide. She must have been the one that murdered him. But somehow i still didn't believe it.

The girls all thought the same as i did and wasted no time accusing Mona but she denied it with all her strength and i could see the faint glow in her eyes that told me she was innocent. That doesn't mean i can trust her.. _oh but i want to._

My mind is soon brought back to reality by Aria's discovery. I look at what she's holding and my heart skips a bit, and then another one, and before i gave myself an heart-attack i turn to Mona "you were on that train dressed as Caleb".. i looked at the mask again as if it was a dream and i grab it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the memory of that masked person, who i though was Caleb, grinding against me, travelling their hands up and down my body. _Damn that was a sexy moment. Ok control yourself Hannah!_

Now that i think about it i should have noticed right away that it wasn't my boyfriend. The touch was softer, tender, unlike the rough stuff Caleb does. Oh the smell, damn i knew i recognized that smell, that sweet scent of raspberry. And then there was the body, smaller, curvy and it fitted perfectly with me. Gosh i was so oblivious that night that i feel like smacking my head against the wall. _Or maybe i want to smack Mona against the wall and... _Oh my Gucci seriously?! I have to put my subconscious in a leash.

"to think we were this close to our first kiss" she says with a smirk.. we both know that wouldn't be our first kiss.. _or the last_.

After that i completely blanked out again, memories started flooding my mind and i just couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling i got when she was the only one in those thoughts. I guess its a total teenager cliche to think that i was so smitten with the "bad guy" for most of my life but i couldn't prevent it. But now that i know how bad she really was the feelings remain mostly the same and that really isn't a normal thing.

I should be angry, i should hate her guts but i can't feel that way. I'm hurt and heartbroken yes but somehow i think i'm selfish for feeling that way. _And i am selfish_. Really? first i get dirty thoughts and now i blame myself for something i don't even understand.

Then the freaking phone rings, because god forbid i get some time to think about the shit hole my life has become. But i didn't really looked at it, at that moment i just wanted some quiet time.

no one POV

Hannah just sits there in Emily's bed lost in her thoughts while her friends rants about everything and anything while opening emails. A guitar melody starts to play but neither of the girls noticed it until the sounds get higher and an heavy metal song starts blaring from the nightstand.

Emily jumps from the chair and her brow furrows when she realizes the music comes from Hannah's phone. Who'd have thought that the bubbly Marin would listen to such heavy stuff? She walks over and looks at the caller ID. With anger rushing in her veins she trows the phone at Hannah who gasps surprised when it lands on her lap.

"What the hell Emily?!" she yells looking at her friend that is just standing fuming and glaring at her.

" Its your dear friend Mona" she deadpans.

With a small frown Hannah answers the call while her friend sits there ready to find Mona and punch her until she's spitting teeth instead of hearing what they say and see the shy smile on Hannah's lips.

"Ems i'm leaving now" the blonde says whilst grabbing her shoes and bag and running out of the room "i'll see you tomorrow"

"why are you in such a rush? did that bitch do something bad again!?" the brunette asks with a lingering rage in her voice. But when she's finished Hannah is already rushing out the front door.


End file.
